


Feeling Through the Phone Line

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet cute-ish, Not explicit but definitely suggestive, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara accidentally calls someone called Ava for dating advice. It only becomes a problem when it happens again. And again.





	Feeling Through the Phone Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slide To Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Inspired by a fic I saw while hunting inspiration in Ao3's Meet-Cute tag! (Linked in related works)

“I need help,” Sara mutters into the phone. “My ex keeps sending me these weirdly sexual messages. I want to fuck her too, but she’s going to try to get back together and I am not ready for that. I just want a hookup.”

“Hello…” a voice mutters back after a few seconds. It’s confused, unknown to Sara, and definitely female and not Nate. “I think you might have the wrong number.”

“Nate?”

The voice on the other end pauses. “My name is Ava.”

“Oh. Well, sorry to bother you.”

The woman sighs. “It’s fine. I’ve been through some stuff with exes too. But my advice would be to make it exactly clear what’s on the table. You’re an adult. You can tell her you want to fuck and that’s it. If she says yeah, then go for it. Bang her like a screen door. If she says no, hook up with someone else. If she tries to get back together, politely remind her it’s not gonna happen.”

“That is probably something I should do,” Sara admits. “Good idea. I will do that. Thank you for the advice.”

She hangs up before Ava can say goodbye and tries to recover from the awkwardness of the whole conversation. She sighs and starts typing out a text to Lucy. 

 

 

Ava accepts the strange call for the second time in as many weeks. Before she can say hello, someone is speaking into her ear. “Nate, I need help. I told you I’d be on a date with a new guy, right? And I’d really appreciate if you could call me and say there’s been an emergency so I can get out of here.”

“Uh, I still don’t think I’m Nate,” Ava replies. “But I’ll still call you if you want. Where is he now?”

“He’s in the bathroom. I’ve been waiting for a chance to get out of here and away from him. He keeps complaining about every song that plays on the speaker. It’s really annoying and I need to get away.”

“What can I do?” Ava finds herself asking. 

“Just call me in five minutes after he comes out. Thanks!”

The woman on the other end hangs up again. Ava stares at the screen and shakes her head. She doesn’t know anything about this woman except her dating style, but she’s glad she called again. 

 

Sara waits eagerly for the call. The man across from her keeps leering unpleasantly and talking loudly about vaping and past hookups. Sara finishes her plate as quickly as she can. 

Her phone rings, and Sara sighs in relief. 

“Sorry, I have to take this,” she says, and accepts the call. 

“Hello, this is the last number on the phone we found. We wanted to notify someone. It’s your mom.”

“What? Okay,” Sara says, feigning shock. “Does she need me, or?”

“She’s really hurt. It’d be best if you could-” 

“I’ll be right there,” Sara says, then puts the phone down. Ava didn’t have to say anything, since she wasn’t on speakerphone, but Sara was starting to like the sound of her voice. She sets money down next to her plate and runs. She gets on the bus and sighs.

“Did it work?” Ava asks on the other end. 

“Yeah. You are a lifesaver. I’m sorry about calling you twice. I don’t know why your number is listed as Nate’s. Maybe he just got it wrong.”

 

“Hey, I’ve gotten used to you asking for love advice. You must be hot, to have so many people after you.” Ava regrets the sentences as soon as she says it. Sure, a stranger keeps accidentally dialing her for love advice, but speculating about her attractiveness is a little too flirty. 

The other woman makes a noise like she doesn’t know. “I don’t know. I don’t really do relationships.”

“Mm. I don’t do casual hookups. I only do these awfully intense relationships that inevitably end up going sideways.” Ava winces as she overshares again. She wishes she could stop her mouth from running when she’s talking to a (potentially very attractive) woman, but it just keeps talking. 

Her caller sighs on the line. “Yeah. I kinda want something more, but it’s so much easier to just find a hot girl to fuck for a night. No feelings, no drama, it’s a blessing.”

“Yeah. I wish I actually had a relationship that worked out. I need the little things, like her meeting my cats and wearing my sweaters,” Ava blurts out. She shakes her head at how she’s rambling about romance and love. 

“One time, I was taking this girl home and we went to my room, and my fucking dog was just sitting on the bed. She screamed and ran out the door. She was allergic, I guess.”

Ava snorts a little at the story, then wonders what she’s doing. This is just some random woman who has dialed her twice by mistake. 

 

 

Sara scrolls through her contacts, trying to find someone to talk to. She doesn’t have Nate’s correct number, and most of her other friends would not want to hear her complaining about dating. She’s a little tipsy and can’t think of anyone better than Amaya to call. 

Her finger stops over the top of the alphabet. She selects Amaya’s number and tries to call. 

“Hi,” she says into the phone. 

“Again, not Nate.”

Sara pauses and thinks. She’d changed Ava’s number in her phone from Nate to Ava. She must have hit the wrong name. 

“Nah, I wanted to talk to you,” Sara lies. “I was at an event, right? And I kept getting tooootally hit on. My ex-boss’s son used this fucking awful pickup line and tried to feel my leg. I went home because I just kept getting hit on by people I was not into.”

“So you are attractive?”

“I mean, people keep hitting on me, but I don’t know.” 

“I think being hit on is a pretty sure sign that you’re hot.”

Sara vaguely wonders why the woman wants to know. She doesn’t really care. “You interested? Because they were all totally drunk, so it doesn’t really count.”

“I think drunk people still- nevermind. Are you drunk too? Are you safe?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I mean, I’m tipsy, but I’m home.”

“Okay. As long as you’re alright.” 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Sara says. She’s not sure why. It must be the alcohol. “You go try a hookup and I’ll try a serious relationship.”

“You probably won’t remember this in the morning, so okay.”

 

 

Ava stares at her phone, looking at the contact marked Woman Who Thinks You’re Nate Or Is Drunk. She’s not sure why she’s trying to work on the challenge the woman had given her. It’s not like they’ll ever talk again if Ava dials her to explain how she hooked up with someone. She’d only saved the number to call after Ava inevitably got too attached and needed someone to complain to. It’d been almost a week since the last time she had called. Ava had been tempted to check in almost every day, even if only to see how bad the hangover is or if she remembers the challenge. 

Ava yawns. Her drink is a little sweet. She knocks it down, hoping it’ll give her the courage to follow through. 

She looks around the bar. She’s not considering actually following through until she sees a woman walk in. The woman in question looks a little grumpy, but her lips are arranged in a sort of pout. She runs her tongue between them and looks around. Ava looks away. When she looks back, the woman has sat down. Her hair is in waves around her shoulders, and Ava really wants to run her hands through it. Where she’s sitting, Ava can see how tight her black pants are around her long legs and her gorgeous ass. Her jacket is open, and Ava can see the shape of her chest through her low shirt when she turns. She has freckles, and Ava can’t help but stare at each of them. She’s looking around like she’s perusing her options, and Ava bites her lip. 

Maybe she’ll finish the challenge after all. 

 

Sara sits down at the bar and scouts out her prospects. She’s on her third shot when she remembers her promise to Ava. Maybe the bar isn’t the best place to find a real girlfriend. A song Sara recognizes but can’t place is playing on the speakers. It’s pretty clearly about sex. Sara’s on her way out of the bar when she spots a woman sitting at a stool by herself. She’s tall, and pretty, and she’s watching Sara and biting her lip. Her hair is pulled back, and she’s wearing a short dress and sparkly heels. 

Sara looks away and runs to the bathroom. She dials Ava before she can stop herself.   
“Shit! I know I said no more hookups, but you can’t blame me if I abandon it, because I just saw this gorgeous girl and I kinda wanna let her pin me against the wall. If you saw her, and she’s giving me this look like she wants to bang me like a door knocker.”

“I think I’ve seen something I’d go for too. She’s adorable and she looks strong. And she has freckles. I mean, I can’t stop picturing her in a wedding dress, but I’ll try to-”

Sara hears a particularly loud riff over the phone drowning out Ava’s voice. Sara frowns and wonders if the song sounds familiar. 

“Anyway, I’m going to try to talk to her,” Ava says, and hangs up. 

 

Ava waits for the woman she’d noticed to come back. She’d noticed her watching and smiled back at Ava, but then she’d disappeared into the bathroom. 

The woman she’d noticed walks out and sits beside her. Her phone is still in her hand like she’d just ended a call. Ava is so happy that the other woman made the first move. 

“I’m Sara,” she says, and Ava gapes. She tries not to think about how she’d told Sara about how she wanted to see her in a wedding dress. Or how Sara had said she’d let Ava pin her against a wall. 

“I am… not Nate,” is all she can think to say. Sara stares at her and blinks a few times. 

Sara takes her phone out and calls the number marked as Ava. Ava’s phone rings in confirmation, and she frowns before answering. 

“Hi, Ava. So I think I found a girl I can get serious with.”

“And I think I found a girl I want to sleep with. And then get serious with.”

Sara hangs up. “Guess we both keep our promises.”

“God, I asked if you were hot. And you said you were, like, okay. You didn’t mention that you are so fucking attractive.”

Sara smirks. “Waiting for an invitation?”

 

 

Sara sits up and opens her eyes. Ava is still asleep, her hair surrounding her face like a messy halo. The sheet is pulled partly up her torso, revealing soft splotches on her chest. She looks like a dream. Sara traces one of her cheeks with a thumb and pulls the blanket up to keep Ava warm.

Her phone rings, and she’s glad to see Ava’s name. 

“Good morning, Ava.”

“Morning. I wanted to say that I did your challenge and got laid. A girl took me home and ate me out on her couch. Then I pushed me against her bedroom door and kissed her and marked her neck so she’ll think of me whenever she looks in the mirror. Then I carried her to her bed and fucked her with a strapon until she came three times. ”

“Wow. I think I did well on the challenge too. And I’d say this is more than a hookup, because she’s still in my bed, looking like an angel.”

Sara steps back into the room. Ava has pulled the blanket down to expose more of her marked chest, and she runs her own hand down it. 

“Fuck, the way you’re talking makes it sound like you want a repeat performance,” Sara says, straddling her. 

“This time, I think I’ll finger you, slow and wet and slick until you’re begging,” Ava whispers into the phone. 

“For someone who doesn’t do hookups, you sure know how to make a girl happy,” Sara says. 

“Gonna hang up now. I think duty calls,” Ava says. She tosses the phone off to the side and feels down Sara’s back and ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. This was a little more sexual than I'm used to writing, since I've just been in a meet-cute kind of mood. To be honest, I've been reading totally random meet-cute fics just for inspiration. If y'all have any prompts, AU or otherwise, my Tumblr is always open.


End file.
